mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Quest/Gallery
No means no! Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole S2E21.png|The last arrangements... Pinkie Pie and Applejack digging a hole S2E21.png|Applejack and Pinkie, digging a trench. Fluttershy's house S2E21.png|... and Fluttershy's cottage happens to be nearby. Rainbow Dash pulling Fluttershy across the floor S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash pulling Fluttershy by her tail Rainbow Dash dragging Fluttershy S2E21.png|"Come on, Fluttershy." Fluttershy being dragged S2E21.png|"But I don't wanna go! There's scary dragons out there..." Twilight Looking at Fluttershy S2E21.png|Watching Fluttershy being dragged by Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy running S2E21.png|She's about to make a getaway! Twilight trying to reason with Fluttershy S2E21.png|"Come on Fluttershy, do you really want to miss out on a chance like this?" Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on, Fluttershy, let's go! Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png|Twilight Sparkle really doesn't want her dragon-fearing friend to miss this rare event. Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png|I refuse to go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png|For a frail pony, she sure is steadfast stuck to the door frame. Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png|There must be a very good reason why Fluttershy cannot be encouraged into watching the dragons Fluttershy resisting S2E21.png|But, I don't wanna go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png|Fluttershy! Come on. Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png|Twilight pondering. Rainbow Dash showing the photo S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png|"Look, Fluttershy." Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|"I watched that boring butterfly migration with you." Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png|"So now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me!" Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png|Fluttershy's had enough of Rainbow Dash's whining. Rainbow Dash yelling at Fluttershy near doorway S2E21.png|"You owe me!" Fluttershy "Dragons" S02E21.png|Didn't you hear me?... Fluttershy about to say NO S2E21.png|"I...said..." Fluttershy yell S2E21.png|"NO!" Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png|When some fool tries to pull rank, be sure to kick flank! Fluttershy pummeling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Fluttershy SMASH! Rainbow Dash slammed onto the floor S2E21.png|... And Rainbow Dash gets defeated by Fluttershy. Twilight the pain! S2E21.png|GASP! Fluttershy run to window S2E21.png|Making an escape. Fluttershy totally not reusing animation poses S2E21.png|Ready to break through the window! Fluttershy opening window S2E21.png|... or not. Fluttershy preparing to pounce S2E21.png|Ready to escape through the open window. Fluttershy window leap S2E21.png|Fluttershy escapes. Twilight dannnng S2E21.png|Daaaaaaaaang... there goes Fluttershy. Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png|Le gasp Twilight, as she watches a runaway Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png|Rainbow? Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash knocked for a loop Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Out-raced by the nerd. Out-fought by the doormat. Just feed me to the dragons, will ya? Observing the dragon migration Twilight Sparkle binoculars S2E21.png|An egghead with magnified eyes! Applejack binoculars S2E21.png|Applejack looking through the binoculars Pinkie Pie binoculars S2E21.png|Typical Pinkie. Rainbow Dash through binoculars S2E21.png|Little tiny Dashie. Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png|Wow, Dashie! You look really far away! Waiting for dragons S2E21.png|Listening to Twilight. Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png|The confetti carpet: For when you really want to make an entrance Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png|Twilight looks a little freaked out. Twilight using magic S2E21.png|"You look very nice, Rarity, but could you please look nice down here in the trench with the rest of us?" Twilight getting rid of Rarity's decorations S02E21.png|Kaboom! Rarity with her less than drab camouflage S2E21.png|Rarity does look amazing. Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|Rarity's entrance is a fine example of Pomp & Circumstance. Rarity nice an understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity being glamorous S2E21.png|"I look fabulous." Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be drab." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie. Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png|Ooooooh! All with binoculars S2E21.png|Aaaaaah! Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png|That's a lot of dragons. Dragons flying S2E21.png|Migration of Dragons. Undercover Twilight and Rarity watching S2E21.png|We are both amazed! Applejack and Rainbow Dash observe the dragon migration S2E21.png Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png|"Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?" Dragon fire S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash getting burnt by a dragon. Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|"Still think they're so lame?" Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"Not so much...the word "fierce" comes to mind." Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Have a cupcake on the house, Pinkie. Spike with apron S2E21.png|"Yep, we dragons sure are a force to be reckoned with." Spike giving cookie to Applejack S2E21.png|Spike, handing out sweets to the ponies. Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike Rainbow Dash "One tough stain for one lame dragon..." S2E21.png|"One tough stain for one lame dragon..." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|"You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png|"Spike's style is unique." Rarity and Spike S2E21.png|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity You've got something S2E21.png|"You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of." Spike What's that S2E21.png|"What's that?" Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|"The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooh!" Spike blushing S2E21.png|I'm blushing, aren't I? Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush...awww! Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png|Spikey-Wikey blushing. Spike is embarrassed S02E21.png|Everypony smiles, while Spike blushes. Spike waddles away S2E21.png|Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)...﻿ Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." The mystery of Spike's history Twilight annoyed S2E21.png|Spike talking to himself about who is he and where he's from Twilight don't know! S2E21.png|"I don't know!" Heh, that's a first. Spike's origins S2E21.png|Come on Twilight, I just wanna know who I am. Spike sitting on his bed S2E21.png|That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! Twilight looks sad S2E21.png|Twilight's looking a little concerned Spike looking at a mirror S2E21.png|When will my reflection show who I am inside? Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|I feel like I'm looking at a complete stranger! Spike crying S2E21.png|Spike crying. Twilight with hoof up S2E21.png|Why don't we do some late-night research? Twilight Sparkle levitating books S2E21.png|It's not like being sleep-deprived has ever had negative consequences before! Twilight fatigue S2E21.png|Tired. Twilight Sparkle after reading her entire library S2E21.png|Late night dragon studying. Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png|No luck. Spike throwing book S2E21.png|"This is getting ridiculous!" Twilight trying to find information about dragons S2E21.png|"It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons." Twilight hear Spike S2E21.png|Is Spike crying? I wonder if dragons cry S2E21.png|I wonder if Dragons cry. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png|Here Spike, wipe those tears away. Spike crying next to Twilight S2E21.png|No Twilight, I must find the answer! Spike covering eye with arm S2E21.png|Emotions are running deep here. Spike pointing S2E21.png|Determination. Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrive. Twilight Sparkle happy S2E21.png Spike with book on his head S2E21.png|Covered by books. Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png|"An early start?" Spike at the door S2E21.png|"Yeah, I need to get an early start if I'm going to join the Great Dragon Migration!" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png|''...WHAT?!'' Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|"You just can't go" Spike sandwich S2E21.png|Have sandvich, will travel! Spike notice apron S2E21.png|How did that get there!? Spike wear aprons S2E21.png|"And I like to wear aprons." Rainbow Dash with hoof up S2E21.png|"All I'm saying is that you could get hurt!" Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rarity agrees with Rainbow Dash. Rarity don't want S2E21.png|" I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to..." Rarity shaking Spike's head S02E21.png|"...hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|"Do something!!" Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|"Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Hurry Rainbow Dash! Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight hmm S2E21.png|Hmmm. Are Spike and Rainbow having a tug-o-war? Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Twilight giving Spike's packing back S2E21.png|You're letting me? Twilight letting Spike go S2E21.png|..Of course I am. Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Twilight saying goodbye to Spike S2E21.png|Stay safe, Spike. Spike about to go S2E21.png|We should let Spike do what he wants. Confident Spike leaving for his quest S02E21.png|There goes a confident little dragon Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S02E21.png|I wonder if he knows we put a tracking chip on him... Spike's adventure Spike on an adventure S2E21.png|Let the adventure begin! Spike sweating S2E21.png|Great effort for Spike. Spike walking through the forest S2E21.png|Neither winds... Spike in the rain S2E21.png|...nor rain can stop this young dragon in his tracks. Two dragons S2E21.png Spike with a cup S2E21.png|Watching the Dragon Migration is better with a nice cup of tea Spike in the snow S2E21.png|Surprisingly, not a dragon-sicle yet! Going up S2E21.png|Who needs walking? I gotta sheep! Spike travelling S2E21.png Crankydoodle S2E21.png|What is Cranky doing with Spike? Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png|Oh, they're back! Spike with beard S2E21.png|How long did Spike travel? Rarity reaches the dragon's home S2E21.png|Little-known fact: In a past life, Spike was a professional hobo. Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png Spike trips S2E21.png Spike tired S2E21.png Dragon tests The adult dragons S2E21.png|Say, doesn't that red dragon look familiar? Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png Fire hitting rock S2E21.png Spike seeing rock burnt by fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png|A group of teenage dragons playing together. Spike running down S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow in a dragon costume S2E21.png Twilight in dragon costume head S2E21.png|That dragon ate a pony! Oh, wait... Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png|Garble's first appearance. Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png|The Teenage Dragons Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png|He would fly away, that is if he has any wings. Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Scared Spike looking at Garble S2E21.png I'm all dragon S2E21.png|I'm all dragon. Spike Roars S2E21.png|Rawr Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png|Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. A dragon hugs Twilight in the dragon costume S2E21.png|"Haha yea hilarious" Garble grinning S2E21.png Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png|Pretty good. Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png|Pretty good too. Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragon costume eyelashes burning S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png|Now that's a belch! Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png|What a belch he's had! Spike about to belch S2E21.png|But let's see how Spike does it. Spike belching fire S2E21.png Letter from Princess Celestia S2E21.png|Oh, what we got here? A letter from Princess Celestia. Garble reading Celestia's letter S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png|"Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess!" Spike worried face S2E21.png|Spike feeling a little embarrassed. Garble crumpling letter S2E21.png Garble throwing crumpled letter S2E21.png|Let's just throw this letter away! Celestia's letter burning in lava S2E21.png|Oh, you gonna pay for this! Twilight how can he S2E21.png|"How can he just throw that away!?" Rainbow Dash can't worry S2E21.png|"You can't worry about that now Twilight." Rarity peeking in S2E21.png Twilight no reason S2E21.png|Talk about having something in your face. Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|"He'll get clobbered!" Rarity worried for Spike S2E21.png|Worried for Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|What was that Twilight? Dragonchallenger S2E21.png|That dragon has six eyes. Dragon three S2E21.png|I think he's Crackle's cousin. Crackle S2E21.png|Crackle, the odd dragon who bears a strange resemblance to the ponies' costume Tail wrestle S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Sigh...might as well. Spike is the winner S2E21.png|Spike wins! Garble glaring S2E21.png|The Teenage Red Dragon, otherwise known as Garble. Spike king of the horde S2E21.png|King of the Horde! Spike prepares to jump S2E21.png|What's wrong Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide? Spike swimming on belly S2E21.png|Ouch... Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png|Spike walking down the hall of dragon tails. Knighting Spike1 S02E21.png Knighting Spike2 S02E21.png|Did those derps seriously just knight a dragon? *Sigh* teenagers... Spike Noogie S02E21.png Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png|"Forever?!" Rarity worries about Spike S2E21.png|"Spikey-Wikey is going..." Rarity to stay S2E21.png|"To stay with these awful dragons." Rarity forever! S2E21.png|"FOREVER!!!?" Twilight is terrible S2E21.png|'This is terrible!" Rainbow Dash had chance S2E21.png|"When I had the chance!" Rainbow tries to fly S2E21.png|Crackle's Cousin really is a poor flier! Rarity ruining fabulous S2E21.png|"And you're ruining my fabulous costume!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|"We gotta help Spike!" Twilight well S2E21.png|"Well..." Twilight to hoof it S2E21.png|"We'll just have to hoof it!" The dragon raid Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|The majestic phoenix is known to stare at its mate for hours on end, right? Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike shrugging S2E21.png|No problem Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|Here's one approach. Spike nervous S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at Spike S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other 3 S2E21.png Spike calling to phoenixes 2 S2E21.png Dragon talking to Spike S2E21.png Spike throwing a rock S2E21.png Phoenix with lump on forehead S2E21.png Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Garble confused S2E21.png Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Baby phoenix Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Garble looking evil S2E21.png Baby baby phoenixes scared S2E21.png Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|I think of the birds from Rio for some reason... Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Phoenixes learn to mess with others from a young age Garble with arms around his body S2E21.png Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls Garble face closeup S2E21.png|Get 'em! Phoenix egg falling down S2E21.png|An egg with a hot rod paint job. Spike running away from phoenix S2E21.png Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Spike faceplant S02E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Phoenixes flying away with the baby phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png|'Taiyo-ken'! Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png|TIIIIIIIIM-BEEEEERRRR! Spike seeing egg S2E21.png Spike holding egg S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Garble with Spike S2E21.png Garble seeing egg S2E21.png|You stole an egg? Spike about to almost smash egg S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike tears S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike with an egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png Spike looking behind S2E21.png Dragon costume shining S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!...Wait..." Twilight fist S2E21.png Rarity standing S2E21.png|"Fighting's not my thing..." Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|"I'm more into fashion." Rarity angry S2E21.png|"But I'll..." Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|"RIP YOU TO PIECES!!" Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike pointing at red dragon S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png|If you don't back off, you'll see what us ponies do when confronted by a huge group of jerky dragons Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png|Run away! Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Spike with his true family. Epilogue Spike Writing S2E21.png|Spike is writing a letter to Celestia. SpikeAndEggS2E21.png FANMADE_S2E21_panorama_of_Spike's_photos.png Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png|Now that's just sad. Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|A baby phoenix hatches. Peewee in Spike's hands S2E21.png|I shall call you, "Peewee"! Spike and Peewee S2E21.png|Peewee is best pet. Miscellaneous Dragon Quest Storybook.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 1.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 2.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 3.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 4.png pl:Poszukiwacze Smoków/Galeria